


La petite Mort

by nowhere89



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be warned, I write in a very nonlinear manner, so this might be weird format-wise. Oh and it’s kinda angsty. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, I write in a very nonlinear manner, so this might be weird format-wise. Oh and it’s kinda angsty. Enjoy.

Gunshots and screams of “ _run_ ” can be heard throughout the building.

//

It has been a month since the clones had found out they were _RESTRICTED INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY._

_Patented._

//

A month since Kira had been taken and _thankfully_ found safely with Felix.

Three weeks since you went undercover, working on a cure for Cosima.

Cosima.

_Ma Cherie._

//

The plan to infiltrate the lab did not, how you say, _go as planned?_

You and Cosima. Sarah and Paul.

You are running from Leekie and his lackeys, finally figuring out your disloyalty.

_I am on your side now._

//

You’re getting tired. The others a few strides ahead of you.

“ _Delphine!_ ”

You don’t realize you’ve made it back to the car until is speeds off into the night.

//

You were surprised to see Cosima when she bursts into the lab at the Dyad institute.

“ _We have to go. Now!_ ”

She shouldn’t be here.

//

You’ve been in the car for only five minutes.

Cosima never once lets go of your hand, your free hand.

Not the one holding your side.

//

_You’ve already got your doctorate in immunology, don’t you?_

_Dr. Delphine Cormier._

_I’m sick, Delphine._

// 

Cosima must notice that you haven’t said a word; she cups your face. 

“ _I am so sorry, ma Cherie_ ” 

Your hand is covered in blood. 

// 

_324b21._

When you first started monitoring her, it was just about the science. 

_I wasn’t supposed to fall for you._

// 

Tears are streaming down her face, streaming down your face. 

Fine. “ _You’re going to be fine,_ ” she keeps repeating. 

Non. But she will. 

// 

_I just wanna make like crazy science with you._

It’s been three weeks since you went undercover, working on a cure for Cosima. 

And you found one. 


End file.
